Feeling Like I've Lost My Mind
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Things had gotten out of control during the tour, everything having turning upside down... but what results out of it, she thought she would never have. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine, set after the 2015 UK Tour)
1. Just What Was Needed

_**A few hours earlier…**_

" _I don't need your damn help getting a woman, Enzo! You barely got Liv!" Finn responded angrily, Amanda taking her earbuds out and closing out IHeartRadio but Colin stopped her from getting involved._

" _Stay calm, Tiny." Colin replied._

" _And you're focused more on Mandy and wanting more than friendship from her when other women are trying to throw themselves at you!" Enzo replied._

 _The brakes were slammed on abruptly, Amanda being slammed forward and then back in the passenger seat and Finn and Enzo stopped arguing._

" _Enough! Tiny, you switch seats with Enzo before Finn kills him!" Colin roared, Amanda immediately unbuckling and grabbing her phone and earbuds before climbing out of the passenger seat of the Chevy Traverse._

 _Enzo got out of the back in a sheepish manner, Amanda smacking him upside the head and giving him an angry look before getting in the middle seat with Finn and closing the door before she buckled up… but beneath that anger was hurt and Finn lightly brushing Amanda's shoulder length hair back._

" _Things will calm down, Darlin'." Finn whispered, arms wrapping around Amanda's shoulders and him kissing her on the corner of her mouth… he knew why she was upset, she wasn't going to tolerate anyone talking about him like that._

 _Once he was sure everyone was buckled up, Colin once again pulled the car back into traffic and drove._

" _Not another word right now, Zo." Colin warned, Enzo closing his mouth after attempting to speak._

 _In the back seat was Simon Gotch, who snickered and said "Who'd want that little tramp in their bed anyway?"… until Amanda turned and slapped him hard enough to cause Simon to bleed._

" _Why don't you shut your fucking mouth, Simon?!" Amanda responded angrily, having completely lost her patience and Simon turning startled as Amanda at least tried to be patient with coworkers and not too much set her off._

 _At Full Sail University later, Amanda and Finn found themselves in their locker room and Finn grabbed his phone… after the two stretched out on the couch, Finn wrapped his arms around her and Amanda rested her head on his right shoulder as Finn took the picture before uploading it to Twitter with the caption 'She's all cozy with me. #Demon And Mistress.'._

 _Amanda smiled and got comfortable enough to close her eyes, Finn kissing her on the top of her head…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda was out in the hallway, talking to Yuki.

"I normally don't haul off and strike people when it's just insults like that… I've got no idea why it nearly had me in tears." Amanda replied after Yuki had asked about the incident, Yuki lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder.

"Hey, I get the same thing with the old fucker of a dad and even others at the arena." Yuki explained.

"Sometimes it can all get to be too much." Amanda responded before they saw an older woman that looked just like Yuki and Yuki and the woman hugged.

"It's nice to see you, my little dumpling." She said, before Yuki removes her arms and crosses them.

"Mom… I'm a woman now." Yuki said, after feeling embarrassed.

"All parents have their nicknames… are you alright, my dear?" The woman replied after seeing Amanda's teary eyes.

"It's been a rough few days." Amanda explained… and it had, from Seth getting injured in Dublin to the party that had only been intended to take people's minds off of the injury spiraling out of control.

"It has." Yuki replied.

"Is that young man doing okay?" The older woman asked.

"So far, so good… he's started physical therapy after…" Amanda responded before she blinked a few times and Yuki helping her sit down.

"Mandy, you feeling okay?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah… just got a bit dizzy." Amanda responded.

"Kanojo wa chōdo anzendearu yō ni kanojo o chūibukaku kansatsu shinakereba naranai." Yuki responded quietly to her mother.

"Kanojo no byōreki o kangaeru to, watashi wa dōi shimasu." The older woman replied.

"I'm okay, I just haven't been getting enough rest." Amanda responded, having understood what they said.

"Okay, but don't worry about my husband tonight. He won't be here, since my dumpling gave me a VIP pass and even a good seat for the show." Yuki's mother explained.

"Again with the little dumpling, Mom? I'm not Hiroki you know." Yuki said before walking away.

"Are you sure you're okay, it's not happening again?" The woman asked.

"I'm okay… and I was cleared off of the medicine a few months back." Amanda responded, remembering how terrified Yuki and her mom had been when Amanda had the seizures.

The woman nodded and went to find Yuki, Amanda taking a few seconds to process it before she grabbed her phone and looked at the calendar.

The first week, she had blown it off as stress… the second, she was sure she was thrown off.

But it had been three weeks she had gone without it… and now she was starting to rethink things.

' _Go clear your mind, put it at ease…'_ Amanda thought before she saw a text from Yuki… who had apparently been thinking the same thing that she was.

' _Hey, are you sure you're okay. Cause somehow, I thought about it for a while now, but I don't think you want to hear it at the moment.'_ Yuki responded.

' _I'm gonna go see if there are any tests in the medical cabinet… freaking out now and you know how Seth will react when he comes back and my stomach's swollen with Finn's baby growing in it.'_ Amanda responded.

' _I'll kept quiet about it, but you know how my mouth is on secrets.'_ Yuki replied.

' _I'll lock up the liquor, Yuki.'_ Amanda responded before she stood up and walked to the medical cabinet.

She grabbed the tests and headed into the ladies restroom before texting Finn.

' _We need to talk, Demon King.'_ Amanda replied.

' _Sounds serious, my Demon Mistress… I'll meet up with you in the locker room.'_ Finn responded, having been suspicious.


	2. Long Awaited Miracle

_**11/5/15…**_

 _Murphy stumbled to his and Alexa's room in an intoxicated manner… and put the key in the slot, opening the door._

 _But when he walked in, he saw Alexa in bed with Alberto, Becky, Paige and Peyton… and all five were naked._

" _I… that's it, I'm done trying to be there for you! We're done!" Murphy responded angrily before grabbing his things and leaving… and Alexa didn't bother fighting the tears that streamed down her face._

" _Can… you all just go? Please?" Alexa asked quietly, the other four getting dressed and leaving as Alexa stretched back out on the bed and sobbed into the pillow._

 _After what seemed like forever, she fell into sleep, her mind weary from everything._

 _When it was morning, Murphy was waking up in another room… and saw Amanda and Finn with the covers around themselves as they woke up._

" _Sorry, you two… carry on with… whatever you were up to." Murphy responded after pulling himself up, leaving._

" _How did he… get in here?" Amanda asked as she and Finn sat up… and she realised that she was only in her bra, hers and Finn's clothes nowhere to be seen._

" _I have no idea… but I do know this, you're not wearing any panties." Finn responded, Amanda checking just to be sure._

" _Noted… what the hell did we do last night, did we fuck? My memory's completely shot." Amanda replied._

" _Mine too… maybe we just lost our clothes on the way here." Finn responded, brushing Amanda's disheveled hair back._

" _Maybe… was it just me or did Murphy seem really upset about something?" Amanda questioned._

" _He did… but we'll ask him later." Finn replied as they hugged, Finn kissing Amanda before she stood up on wobbly legs, unclipped her bra and let it fall before she headed to the restroom… and Finn seeing the condom packet._

 _He knew deep down that he had unintentionally been rough with Amanda… and that neither of them minded it…_

 **Present time…**

It was as he turned to walk back into the arena from the parking garage that a car stopped, a door opened and he turned… and saw Yuki's little sister.

"Hey, kiddo. Your old man driving you crazy?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, and I'm worried that he might've followed me." Yuki's sister, Chihiro explained.

"Let's go find Sami…" Finn responded before they headed into the building and Chihiro saw the nervous look on his face.

"Are you okay, Mr. Balor?" Chihiro questioned.

"Yeah. Just worried about Mandy, she hasn't been feeling so great lately." Finn explained before they found Sami.

"Chihiro!" Sami replied before they hugged for a few seconds.

"I missed you, Sami." Chihiro said, showing a smile.

"I missed you too, kiddo. How's school going?" Sami replied.

"Doing alright, I'm barely passing English though. But I'm here to see Mandy and Yuki fight, and even you." Chihiro explained.

"I'll have to wait, doctors haven't cleared me yet… Mandy's not feeling okay so they put Yuki in a match against Emma." Sami explained, Chihiro looking at Finn.

"Why isn't she feeling good?" Chihiro questioned.

Finn turned more nervous… and Chihiro's eyes widened and she smiled at him.

"I can't wait for the news, but I ain't gonna say anything yet. I'm like my sister." Chihiro explained.

"Thank you… as you can imagine, quite a few people are gonna be royally pissed off." Finn responded.

At the same time, Amanda looked at the tests and all three had two lines in their screens… she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Well… every time I think I've got things settled, life throws surprises my way." Amanda whispered… before she jumped and grabbed her phone, seeing an incoming video call and pressing the button. "Hiro, right?" She asked after seeing him, having not actually met Yuki's dad before this.

"That's correct. And I believe that I called the right person, but I'm calling to ask about my wife and daughter. They said that were going to a nearby museum, and it's been over an hour." Hiro explained.

"It's been a busy day and I have to get ready for tonight's event. And no, don't even think about asking how I'm feeling much like I won't ask how you got my number!" Amanda responded, Hiro a bit startled.

"I'm surprised that all that wrestling hasn't gotten to your head. But I'll leave you alone for now." Hiro said, before ending the video call.

"Well, I'm gonna have to stop wrestling for a bit to keep the little one safe." Amanda muttered, washing her hands after throwing the tests away and heading to where Finn was.

But she got dizzy again and had to stop, leaning against the wall… this time, it was Dianne who helped her sit down.

"Easy there… you okay, Mandy?" Dianne responded, lightly rubbing the top of Amanda's head in concern.

"Yeah… I just…" Amanda replied before she took a few seconds to breathe. "Look, I know you won't tell anyone else yet… I just found out that I'm pregnant." She explained, Dianne knowing that she was having trouble fully believing it because it was all hitting her at once.

"It's gonna be okay… look, once it fully sinks in, you and Finn will be thrilled." Dianne replied, her and Amanda hugging for a few minutes.

It was after that Amanda went to tell Finn… she walked into the locker room.

But the second he looked right at her, the look in her hazel eyes confirmed his suspicions… and he walked over, pulling her into a comforting embrace.

"We can do this… we can have our life together, love. Raise our little one… I know you're scared, I'm scared too." Finn whispered as they looked at each other and kissed, his right hand resting on her stomach.

"How do we go about telling everyone? They're gonna lose their minds." Amanda responded as they sat down, Finn lightly wrapping his arms around her.

"They will… but I can't imagine my life without you and this little one in it. Our son or daughter… our family." Finn replied before they kissed again.

"Our little miracle." Amanda responded.

Eavesdropping, Alexa backed away from the door and walked down the hallway… she leaned against the wall, her temper at its boiling point.

"Little miracle… yeah, right, Mandy. Any bitch in heat can make a baby." Alexa muttered, pulling her long blonde and red ombre style hair into a ponytail. "Miracles… I'll believe in them once she and that horny Irishman are gone from this company! That error of creation will never be born!" She growled.

She had something sinister in mind and she felt justified in plotting it out.

But as she turned around the corner, she was punched and fell to the ground… she lost all consciousness and a raven haired woman stood over her with a smirk.

"Bliss… the unborn Demon is not who you should focus your rage on." The woman replied before she dragged Alexa out by her ankles.


	3. Unexpected Intervention

Alexa slowly opened her eyes, the raven haired woman looking at the small diva.

"Well, you're awake… about time." The woman replied.

"Who the fuck are you?! Let me go, what I have in mind doesn't concern you!" Alexa yelled, trying to get her wrists free but the ropes were too tight… or they felt that way.

"My name is Catrina… and what you have in mind, it is wrong and cause all kinds of irreparable damage to someone who just wants the best out of life." The woman explained.

"It's all kinds of wrong, her bloodline continuing!" Alexa yelled, Catrina turning back around and grabbing Alexa by her hair.

"It isn't wrong… you just see it that way!" Catrina growled, eventually letting go and slapping her hard across the face.

Back at Full Sail University, Yuki saw Amanda's eyes widen and her shiver slightly as she rubbed her face… and turned startled.

"You okay?!" Yuki responded, Amanda slowly nodding once she regained her composure. "It's the physical empathy again, isn't it?" She questioned.

"Yeah… someone just got slapped across the face and given that the police are around here, I'm sure it's whoever got snatched." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, maybe it's that, Mandy." Yuki stated.

"It's an eerie feeling, knowing that someone snatched one of our coworkers…" Amanda responded before they saw Finn… who had part of Alexa's hoodie in his hands. "Son of a…" She replied, Yuki and Finn helping her sit down.

"Hey, chill out. It's probably not him." Yuki said, nodding towards Finn.

"Police are questioning Murphy, trying to figure out if he had problems with his ex." Finn replied.

"If that happens, that means Mandy somehow knows what's happening." Yuki explained.

"I don't think Murphy did it, I can't see him kidnapping anyone, let alone Alexa… breaking things off with her, yeah. Kidnapping her, no." Amanda replied as she took a breath.

"Something must be really up. You think we should find out the truth ourselves?" Yuki questioned.

"I think I know someone who can help." Amanda replied, dialing a number and putting her phone on speaker.

"Hello?" Rey answered, Yuki smiling slightly.

"Hey there, Rey, how's it _yanging_?" Yuki questioned, using her signature pun catchphrase.

"Hey, Yuki, hey, Mandy. What's going on?" Rey replied.

"One of our own got snatched earlier and I'm getting this really creepy feeling about it." Amanda explained.

"Snatched?!" Rey replied before swearing in Spanish. "Sorry about that… as for that creepy feeling, I have an idea on who took your coworker… the woman is someone I work with, her name is Catrina." He explained, Amanda, Finn and Yuki looking at each other as they had seen Catrina countless times on Lucha Underground.

"I think me and Finn know her, but we'll look out for her. She's probably the one who's causing all of this. Finny, hand me my razor and my baseball bat! I'm gonna fuck some bitch up!" Yuki explained, before her expression change to anger.

"Yuki, you can't. It's unsettling, I know but if Mandy's physical empathy gets to be too overpowering, I'm worried it could hurt her and the baby." Finn replied, Rey hearing that.

"You got Mandy pregnant, what is wrong with you?!" Rey shouted.

"Rey, no yelling! Yuki, keep the weapons away… Catrina doesn't want Alexa hurting the baby and we all know how Alexa most likely found out and reacted." Amanda replied, Rey taking a breath.

"I'm calling Vampiro and Lotus… hopefully, they have something that can protect you and the little one. And Finn, we are gonna talk. And Yuki, call Ivelisse, she's been looking for you." Rey responded, Yuki and Ivelisse having been friends for years.

"Okay, I haven't heard from her in a while." Yuki stated.

The phone call ended and Amanda cringed slightly, fighting another wave of nausea and Finn lightly rubbing his right hand up and down her back.

"I'll get you some water, Mandy. But are you both sure I can't bust no one's head open?" Yuki questioned.

"Not intentionally… doesn't mean that accidents don't happen. Just try not to." Amanda responded, Yuki nodding and going and getting a bottle of water.

Yuki got the bottle before answering a video call, seeing Indie.

"Hey you. You okay?" The 12 year old questioned.

"I'm fine, girlie. It's just that a bunch of things is happening over here. Did you need something, kiddo?" Yuki questioned.

"Just checking on you all… Seth wouldn't shut up until I said I would, he has this strange feeling that Mandy's being all cautious and protective." Indie responded, Yuki chuckling.

"Well, he needs to stop paying attention towards Mandy, instead of doing other things in mind." Yuki stated.

"Yeah, he does. He hasn't been saying anything bad about her, he's just been worried." Indie replied.

"Don't worry, me and Finny will be taking care of Mandy for the time being. Just don't be worried, girlie." Yuki responded.

"Alrighty then." Indie responded before the video call ended.

After drinking the water, Amanda felt better… back at the apartment, she and Finn had settled into sleep as Yuki saw Sami quietly walk in.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki questioned.

"I can't sleep… shoulder still aches and I'm feeling really unsettled after earlier." Sami explained, Yuki knowing that was true as Sami often went to those he became closest to when he felt that way.

"Yeah, me too. We're not the only ones here, Sami." Yuki said.

"Everything went haywire…" Sami replied before he saw a book nearby and looked at Yuki. "Baby names?" He responded.

"It's not mine. I wish, but… no." Yuki answered.

"Think they'll choose us to be the godparents?" Sami asked.

"They might, since we're trusted friends towards them." Yuki replied.

It was early in the morning when Amanda and Finn opened their eyes to hear people downstairs.

"I can cook!" Sami responded, Yuki waving the smoke away from her face.

"No, you can't, Sami!" Yuki said, while laughing to herself. "You're gonna burn the whole apartment down!"

Finn and Amanda got up and headed downstairs as Yuki opened the windows to clear out the smoke in the kitchen.

"I'll go get Burger King." Sami responded before grabbing his keys.

"Pancakes and a croissant sandwich, please?" Amanda asked.

"I'd rather have pancakes and coffee." Yuki responded.

"Same." Finn replied, Sami nodding and Yuki leaving before Finn turned to Amanda… who had grabbed an apple out of the fridge and had started eating it, Finn walking over and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Darlin'?" He asked, his right hand resting on Amanda's stomach.

"Yeah… I'm okay. Everyone else is gonna go crazy." Amanda responded after she had finished eating the apple and threw it away, hoping to keep herself from throwing up.

"We have to explain it to them though… yes, our little one wasn't planned but he or she is very much loved by us. Anyone who wants to take their rage out on our baby is wrong." Finn replied before they kissed.

And she really hoped that Rey, Vampiro and Lotus would be calm when they showed up… she had only met Lotus once before but got the impression that the woman was level headed and knew how to calm a dangerous situation.

But Amanda had the feeling that it would take something drastic to calm Alexa down.


End file.
